life of KorrAsami
by kibaokami01
Summary: Korra got Asami the love of her life, a Christmas gift. but Asami's gift is far better.
1. Christmas korrasami

I DO NOT OWN LEGEND OF KORRA ALL RIGHTS TO THE REAL OWNERS!

Christmas Day

Asami turned over, her arm searched the bed where Korra slept. she opened her eyes and looked. " Korra?" Asami said. She heard sounds out in the living room.

She sat up and stretched. " Korra" Asami said louder. yawning she turned and put her feet on the ground. she then heard footsteps coming down the hall to the room. " Asami, good morning and Merry Christmas." Korra said and she went to sit next to her girlfriend. They turned towards each other and shared a sweet loving kiss.

"Merry Christmas." Korra said again handing Asami a little box wrapped in a beautiful blue wrapping with a red bow.

Asami took the box, turning it in her hands. Korra watched as Asami opened the box. Her eyes went wide and she gasped. " gosh!" Asami said. As she looked at the silver necklace with a 24 carat gold hearts inter locked. Each had a jewel in the middle. One was Sapphire and the other was a Ruby.

" its beautiful" Asami took the necklace out of the box

."Here" said Korra as she took the necklaces from her girlfriend and put it on her. Asami looked down at her new necklaces and noticed that the sapphire and ruby began to flutter. Asami looked at it with wonder. " it moves to the rhythm of your heart beat". said korra.. " wow!" i love it!"

Asami through her arms around her girlfriend and kissed her deeply. She then moved and push Korra down. Asami hopped up on the bed and straddled Korra. Kissing deeply as her hand slowly moved down the Avatars toned abs and under her shit.

Korra's eyes went wide, she gasped. Her hands clung to Asami's shoulders. Asami kissed down Korra's neck, kissing her chest just below her neck. She nipped her there causing the Avatar to moan.

Korra's breath hitched and Asami's hand went up her shirt to hold her breast. Massaging it Asami started to rock their hips together causing Korra to arch her back and hips up. korra moved her hips to the rhythm of her lovers.

Grinding their hips together Korra pulled Asami's face up and captured her lips.

They pulled apart trying to catch their breath while still rocking their hips. Emeralds eyes looked into sapphire eyes. Korra slowly pulled Asami's shirt off and ran her hands up her toned abs to her chest. Squeezing her breasts she kissed her lover again. Heat built up in both their lower part.

The urge came more urgent.

Asami while stilling kissing Korra stopped rocking their hips and moved her hands down to Korra's pj pants, untying them swiftly.

She then felt chilly as a shiver ran up her spine, she looked over to the fire pit and noticed the fire was dying.

"Korra'' she said. "would you mind? i would rather not get up'' she said.

Korra then lifted her head, her face deep red and ragged breathing, sat up on her elbows and looked over to the fire place. They had wood piled next to the fire place and Korra kicked the ground as her feet were still hanging off the bed. 3 pieces of wood bounced up, with 2 quick jabs of her fists she air bend the wood to the fireplace and fire blasted the wood.

The fire crackled and smoke rises out the chimney.

It was suddenly hot.

Asami turned to her lover and unclasped her bra letting her big breasts bounce. she then stood up and pulled of her pj pants off and pulled down her underwear, while keeping eye contact with the avatar. Korra wiggled out of her pj pants and slid out of her boxers, sitting up she removed her shirt and unclasped her bra letting her own big breasts bounce free.

She then moved herself up the bed to lay in the middle while taking Asami's hand and pulled her up over her body. ''Merry Christmas my love.'' Asami said kissing korra.

They continued their love making throughout the night.

so this is my first Korrasami. a little smut. may continue the story. but wanted to know what you guys think. please don't be to hard on me this is my 1st time writing. i'll do more if you want just say so. xo xo Kiba


	2. What a way to start the new year

In the middle of the night Asami gave Korra her Christmas gift. And of course Korra loved it. The next week Korra was called out to the north for 3 weeks. Asami had to stay back in republic city to finish her new line on satomobiles.

Week and a half later.

Asami was so deep in thought she had not noticed that the love of her life, none other than the avatar master of all four elements Korra, was sneaking into their bathroom. Korra was suppose to be away on business in the north for 3 weeks. Korra finished her avatar duties a week and a half early so she decided to go home to the estate and surprise her beautiful girlfriend.

So there she was. sneaking in the large bathroom in there room. Hearing the shower running she new the emerald eyed beauty was in there. In the hot steamy shower, as water ran down her gorgeous body. Just thinking about it is making Korra all hot and bothered. Heat grew in between Korra's legs as she slowly sneaked her way into the shower.

Asami was minding her own business taking her shower and singing to herself that she had no clue that Korra was right behind her. As her voice echoed off the walls in the shower she had not notices the sounds of clothes falling to the ground or the shower door opening. She jumped and screamed when she felt hands around her waist. She turned around only to find sapphire blue eyes looking in her emerald green eyes. ' Korra! you scared me! I thought you would be gone for another week and a half!" said Asami as she put her arms around Korra's neck.

Korra pushed her against the shower wall. Pinning Asami's arms above her head. She pressed her body close. Her right leg bending at the knee between Asami's thighs. Putting Asami's left her in between her own thighs. asami gasped and the sudden move. feeling pressure in her lower both began to pant as Korra started to grind her leg against Asami's core. " Aaaah... Mmmnnn" Asami's moans were echoing off the walls in the bathroom. Making korra even hotter. Korra pulled Asami's face to hers kissing intensely.

Tongues battled for dominance while Korra was grinding harder and faster. Both were panting when they pulled their lips apart to breath. The water tribe girl then put both Asami's hands in her left hand. She held the raven haired girl's wrists in her one hand. While the other slowly made it was down her arm across her breasts down her toned tummy to her core.

Asami feeling the ticklish sensation let out a small laugh as it ticked her. She put her right leg around Korra pulling her close and kept pace with Korra's movements. " You have such a beautiful voice" said Korra" I love hearing hear your voice." Korra said in Asami's ear, Making asami shiver.

Both women were so close to reaching their climax that they had not noticed the doorbell ring. Bolin wanted to see asami. He had good news for her. He knocked on the front door and even rang the bell. Not one of the estate servants opened the door.

" Asami must have let them go home early today. That was nice of her" he said to himself. He knew Asami wouldn't mind if he let himself in. so he did. " ASAMI?" Bolin yelled. He couldn't find her down stairs in the kitchen or the living room. So he went up stairs to look in her home office.

As he was walking down the hall to to Asami's office. He heard Asami's voice scream Korra's name. " Mmnn ahh KORRAAA!" screamed Asami as she reached her limit. Holding on the the avatar tightly as Korra reached her limit also. "Asami? you you in there? is every thing ok? what did Korra do now?" said Bolin as he followed the sound of Korra screaming Asami's name to the big bedroom down the hall.

Bolin knocked on the bedroom door. " Asami? Korra?" Bolin asked as he slowly turned the doorknob. " What was that?" asked Asami. " Did you hear something?" said Korra. " Yeah I thought I heard someone calling are nammmnnnn" Asami couldn't finish her sentence as Korra decided to kiss her. They were kissing passionately until they heard Bolin say there name again. It sounded like he was in the bedroom. Right outside the bathroom door. " Asami? Korra? What are you doing in there?" Bolin knocked on the bathroom door.

" Spirits!" korra whispered. " I'm in the shower Bolin!" Asami yelled. " I'll be out in a bit, i'll meet you downstairs!" yelled Asami to Bolin who just realized the shower was running. " Is Korra in there with you?" asked Bolin. " I thought I heard you scream her name and Korra screaming yours. you're not fighting again are you? " Bolin asked unknowingly.

" Spirits Asami you where to loud" said Korra who still had not yet let go of her girlfriend. " Like your one to talk" Asami whispered back. Asami was about to respond to Bolins question until Bolin said he would meet her in the kitchen and asked if it was ok if he got a snack. " Oh yea go right ahead Bolin!" said Asami who sighed in relief.

Asami peeked out the bathroom door making sure Bolin shut the door on his way to the to the kitchen. she walked out and locked the door just incase. Whispering she told her lover to come on out and get changed. Korra walked out of the bathroom naked and soaking wet. She walked to her girlfriend and hugged her from behind. She kissed her neck, stood back and waterbend the water from her body and put it down the drain. After she got dressed she airbending out the window and down to the ground.

Asami got dressed and went down stairs to see Bolin." what's up Bolin?" she asked.

Bolin looked at Asami and with a mouth full of food he said. " where did Korra go?" Asami eyes went wide and she started to get nervous. ' umm wa what do you mean?" she asked nervously.

A knock on the door startled both of them. Asami went to answer the door and found Korra outside. " Oh Korra! Welcome. Please come in" Asami stepped aside to let in the beautiful water tribe women." Bolin! Korra's here" yelled Asami.


	3. New girl in town

Im going to have my oc. kiba in this story once in awhile just to mix things up a bit.

Korra X Asami Korra X Asami Korra X Asami Korra X Asami Korra X Asami

As Korra walked in the door Bolin was staring at her. " W What's up Bo" Korra asked a bit nervous. Bolin noticed Korra's hair was wet, yet her clothes were not. " Umm. o yea! there's a new girl in town and guess what!" Bolin said very excitedly. " she's a waterbender! and guess what!" yelled Bolin. " what?" both Korra and Asami said at the same time.

" !ce, animals, move! you just... you won't believe me! just come and see for yourself!" said Bolin. pushing the two women out the door. As Korra whistled for Naga, Asami asked Bolin where this girl is." At Avatar Korra park!" said Bolin climbing on Naga.

"Naga, to the park" said Korra petting the polar bear dogs head. Asami sat behind Korra. arms around her lover's waist. thumb rubbing circles on her abs. Bolin not knowing what is going on held on to Naga's fur. As Naga ran to the park. everyone even Naga began to look for this new water bender. "Where is she Bo?" said Korra. at that time all three of them looked to the right. by the river. jaws dropped, eyes wide. " wooh holy spirit's!" said the Korra and Asami together.

Bolin jumped off Naga and ran over to the girl. She had blond hair and blue eyes. She was waterbending a giant wolf ice sculpture when she heard someone run up behind her. She turned to look and saw Bolin running towards her. " Hey kiba!" he yelled while waving his hand like crazy high in the air. " these are my friends i told you about." he said as he was catching his breath standing next to her. Naga then came walking up to Bolin. Korra jumped off and turned around arms out to Asami. As Asami jumped into Korra's awaiting arms she kissed her ever so lightly on the head. Smiling she put her lover down, she turned to walk up to Bolin who was asking Kiba about the wolf sculpture.

" hello. names Kiba" Said Kiba sticking her hand out to the avatar. " Korra, and this is Asami Sato." said korra who shoco Kiba's hand. " Nice to meet you Kiba" said Asami taking her turn shaking KIba's hand.

" so what are you making? ice sculptures." said Asami looking around the park.

" oh yeah!" said Kiba. "But that's not all Asami! you have got to see this! Bolin said. " show them Kiba!" said Bolin with a big grin on his face. Both Asami and Korra looked at each other.

Kiba took a stance. taking a deep breath she moved her hands and arms. Asami and Korra gasped and one of the ice sculptures started to move. it was a fire ferret. the ice sculpture fire ferret twitched its ears and wiggled its nose. then it ran up to Asami, up her leg and on her shoulder. Asami giggled and looked at it. it then licked her cheek. Korra and Bolin watched the ice sculpture jump off Asami and onto Korra's head.

" you have to teach me that!" said Korra excitedly. a huge grin on her face. " can you only do one at a time? Asked Asami. " sure. and no i can do more than one." said Kiba who took a deep breath in then let it out. all three gasped, eyes wide. " whaooh" said Bolin, Korra and Asami at the same time. the big wolf ice sculpture started to move. it came up to Korra head down and then it moved its head under her and flipped her up and on her back. the wolf ran around the park. Naga barked happily tail wagging chasing her master and the ice sculpture around the park.

the wolf ice sculpture came back to the to the group. put Korra down took its place and froze again.

" wow that was amazing" said Korra. "I agree" Asami said. " see i told you guys." said Bolin

Asami looked up at the sky. " wow it's getting late already. Where are you staying Kiba?" Asami asked. " oh well you see i just got here and i was making ice sculptures and trying to earn some money for food and a place to stay for the night. " Kiba said blushing a bit and rubbing the back of her neck.

Bolin gasped, Asami and Korra looked at each other. Korra looked at her girlfriend with pleading eyes.

Asami nodded her in in approval. Korra's grin got wider. "You can stay with me for awhile if you want to Kiba."Said Asami smiling at her.

Kiba's eyes went wide. "oh umm are you sure? It's ah ok. i can just sleep outside. or you know." Kiba said shyly. " oh no, don't worry about it Kiba." said Korra.

The group left the park for Asami's place. " holy spirit's!" Kiba said looking at Asami's huge mansion. " you must be very rich!" " yea well i am the CEO of Future Industries. " Said Asami who let out a small laugh. the four of them walked in the front door. while Naga ran inside and up the stairs. " ok well i need to get back. Mako will be worried. i'll introduce him to you another day Kiba. good night ladies. " said Bolin who turned and walk out the door.

After Asami had showed Kiba around her home, and after they ate. they went up the stairs and to the left. she showed her to a guest room.

" oh wow" Said Kiba looking at the big room. " this is nothing. you should see Asami's room" Korra said walking out of the room and heading to her's and Asami's shared room.

" uh how about i show you tomorrow. its kinda late and i'm getting tired. "' pleaded Asami.

" oh. ok sure."said Kiba. " Korra? do you live here too?" asked Kiba.

"oh well you see i don't really live here. it's just that Asami get's lonely by herself, so i stay over a lot to uh you know keep her company. "said Korra blushing. while Asami looked away her face just as red as Korra's. " oh. thats nice of you" Kiba said smiling.

they said goodnight to each other. Asami and Korra leaving the room and headed to their room all the way on the other side on the of the hall way. on the right side of the stairs.

" what a nice girl Kiba is" said Asami too Korra as they walked into their room. " yeah she is. i can't wait till she shows me that cool water bending trick!" said Korra excitedly. Asami walked up to her girlfriend from behind and started to kiss her neck. making the shorter woman gasp and moan. the emerald green eye woman pushed the sapphire eyed woman on her bed and started to kiss down her neck. making her moan louder. " shh Kiba will hear us" said Asami. but it was too late. Kiba was out in the hall in front of the door. she was about to knock and ask where the bathroom was. but she heard moaning coming from Asami's room. it made Kiba giggle and smile. blushing she ran on her tiptoes back to the guest room.

" did you hear that?" asked Korra. " hmm? no. let's jus...t" Asami didn't finish her sentence and kept kissing Korra;s neck and massaging her breasts. they made love quietly throughout the night.


End file.
